koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Amiba
Amiba (アミバ) once trained with Rei but failed to meet the standards of the school and fled. Considering himself a genius in spite of his failure, he hears of the Village of Miracles and sees the seemingly magical healing performed by Toki. Thinking that he could do the same, he tries to mimic Toki's technique and tries to heal an old man, unintentionally causing him agony. The old man's screaming causes Toki to lightly punch Amiba in the face whilst he hurries to undo the damage. When Amiba tries to oppose him, Toki warns him to not face him and the differences between their prowess is clear. The incident wounded Amiba's pride and he hated the healer for it. He eventually resorted to crime and became a subordinate under Raoh, telling him Toki's whereabouts. Although Raoh didn't order him to do so, Amiba makes himself as close as he could in Toki's appearance in order to ruin the latter's reputation. He kills the innocents who aren't willing to follow him in the Village of Miracles and starts experimenting on the remaining resistance, calling them "dummies". He experiments on any survivors to try in vain to perfect the Hokuto Shinken style. A few of his "test subjects" lose their human minds and transform into ruthless beasts. When Kenshiro begins his search for Toki, he accidentally mistakes Amiba for his brother until Rei tells Kenshiro his foe's real identity. Amiba believes that he can kill Kenshiro and make himself the "real" Toki, but he is easily defeated. Kenshiro presses a pressure point in his legs, making him unable to control them as they gradually walk him off a tall skyscraper. He plummets to his undignified death and cries one of his famous lines with fans, "Uwaraba!" Dream Mode Amiba appears as a prominent NPC ally of Jagi in the latter's Dream Mode storyline. He apparently teamed up with Jagi in a bid to ruin the reputations of their hated rivals, Kenshiro and Toki. Unfortunately for them, their first target is a village already besieged by Zeed's gang and the Fang Clan, causing them to appear as heroes by fighting off the thugs. While pursuing the fleeing outlaws, Amiba and Jagi encounter a portion of the Nanto Army, led by Juda. Amiba suggests that they are in over their heads, having heard of Emperor Thouzer's fearsome reputation, but Jagi arrogantly brushes him off until he's already caused significant damage to Juda's force. Realizing their mistake, the villains fled the area and sought the aid of Jagi's brother, Raoh. Quotes *"I'm a genius!" *"Come, Kenshiro...Violence is good!" *"UWARABA!" *"Behold! This is Amiba-Style Hokuto Shinken!" *"Bow down before your intellectual superior!" *"You fool! Do you really think that you stand a chance against a genius like me?!" *"You are about to become my next test subject!" *"That unyielding body of yours would make for an excellent test subject..." *"This is where you die!" *"You will come to regret ever striking the face of a genius!" *"Impossible... I am a genius! There is no way that I can die!" Gameplay Moveset Techniques *You're my test subject! - Amiba strikes the Sen Yoh power point. If he does, he ponders what to do, then he jabs his fingers into the helpless opponent before knocking him away. *Yoso Sankaku Kyaku - Amiba jumps into the air and rapidly kicks downward before diving down. *Yoso Ranbu Sho - Amiba runs forward while slashing with his fingers. *Amiba-ryu Hyakuretsu Ken - Amiba rapidly punches forward then finishes with a slashing energy wave. *Hikou Gekishinko - Amiba grabs an enemy and strikes their vital point on the shoulders, causing their heart to beat rapidly until they go into cardiac arrest and sputter out blood and explode. Fighting Style Amiba is a distortion of Toki. His attacks are faster but weaker and shorter ranged than the original. His speed allows him to create longer combos. Stay in close or mid-range of opponents to make the best of his tricky Signature Moves. Gallery Amiba_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork Trivia *Prior to becoming a downloadable playable character, Amiba shared his moveset with Toki. External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters